Christmas - a time of change
by Kiarachu
Summary: AU: it's Christmas Eve, and like every year, Megamind goes kidnap Roxanne, but the blue alien's stubbornness will change the status quo of the situation, and Roxanne would discover something important about Megamind. Very fluffy, and discover of a hidden side of Roxanne
1. Chapter 1

It was December, 24, and in Metro City was snowing like hell, "thanks" to the lake effect.

"Sir, please, this year don't go to kidnap Miss Ritchi, you've been still recovering from that nasty cold. This weather is awful, and I'm worried about your health!" the ichthyoid said with a worried tone of voice.

Megamind was fully prepared for that weather: he wore his usual leather and spandex suit, and under that, he wore a special undersuit made of a special material that protected him from the cold.

"Nonsense, Minion, I took the medicines and I rested, and I am fairly protected. Also, I promise you if something happens, I would call you with the watch, ok? Worry not, my fishy friend! Prepare the usual get up for _Kurisumas, _ok?" he said cheerfully at his henchfish.

The fish knew that was useless to debate with him, so he shrugged and said, "Ok, Boss, I will prepare all the things...be careful," he finished with a worried tone.

Megamind smiled at him, and he went into the invisible car, driving towards Roxanne's building.

Roxanne was in her apartment, watching some Christmas movies on her pay-per-view channel.

She was relaxed, because she thought that - with such weather - Megamind wouldn't show up to kidnap her.

The doorbell rang, and she wondered who it was out loud, "Maybe it is one of my neighbor," going toward the door.

She was so sure, that she didn't even checked the spy hole.

When she opened the door, she remained frozen for a while, seeing Megamind standing outside, smiling at her.

"May I come in, Miss Ritchi, or I have to use my de-gun?" he said merrily, seeing her reaction.

She sighed, and let him enter the apartment. "Megamind, you are really stubborn. I know that you always kidnap me on Christmas Eve, but I thought that, with a weather like this, today I was going to remain at home," she stated sulking.

The blue alien raised a finger in the air, and said, smiling wildly, "Evil never stops, even in bad conditions, Miss Ritchi!"

Then he started to sneeze like mad, and when he had finished that, Roxanne said, "Bless you!"

He wanted to thank her, but he began to have a coughing fit, very violent, and the brunette blinked, wondering if he was gonna stop, before choking.

The coughing didn't stop, and he was turning purple, then with a gasp, he collapsed on the floor.

The reporter was now seriously worried about his health: despite the fact that she was constantly annoyed by him, and the "battles" with Wayne, she found him funny and interesting, and even if she wouldn't admit it, she liked him.

The reporter squatted down, to check him out, and she exhaled a sigh of relive, seeing him breathing, even if roughly.

She touched his arm, shaking him, to wake him up, and he opened suddenly his eyes, grabbing her fiercely on her arm, and uttering "Oh no, not now!" shutting his eyes again.

Roxanne gasped, and after a while she checked his pulse: it was steady.

Then she touched his large forehead, and gasped loudly, because it was burning!

She then took a skin thermometer, and gasped again seeing his temperature: 104 grades.

She watched the phone, then outside, and then the alien, she took a decision, and so she dragged him into her bedroom.

There, she leaned him onto her bed, and she took off his cape, boots, socks (obviously black), gun and gloves, remaining spell-bound by his long blue fingers, and his slender feet with cute toes.

She placed those things on a chair, the boots under the chair, and his watch on the bedside table.

Then she took an ice bag, putting it on his large forehead, to cool him down, and covering his thin body with a warm blanket made of wool.

She put other water in the cooler, to have a good reserve to cool down the blue alien.

She sat on a chair, near the bed, watching him, frowning, and wondering why he collapsed like that.

From time to time, she changed the ice, and watched the sleeping alien.

She thought that he was so peaceful, like that, and she caressed gingerly his cheek.

The brunette jumped in her seat, when a voice came out from the watch, "Sir, you're alright? Answer me, please!"

It was Minion, so she took the device, pressing a blinking button, and spoke, "Minion? Did you hear me? Megamind is here at my apartment."

The ichthyoid sighed in relieve, and asked, with a worried tone, "Miss Ritchi, what happened? Why didn't he answer?"

Roxanne smiled at his apprehension, and answered, "I don't want to scare you, but he entered in my apartment, sneezed like mad, coughed and then collapsed onto my floor, then he said "Oh no, not now!" collapsing again. Now he's in my bed, I've used some ice on him, because he has a nasty fever. You know why he collapsed like that?" she asked, to know the situation.

Minion was appalled by her behavior, so he said, "It's his usual behavior when he's sick: he goes in some sort of coma, to recover. He's only resting, deeply. And it's ok to use ice on him, mind that his body temperature is slightly warmer than a human: it's around 98.6. May I ask you why you are healing him? I mean...you always could call Metro Man, to take him to prison, or something like that..." he asked, perplexed.

Roxanne smiled, and answered, "Thank you for the information, and I decided to not call Metro Man because there is an awful weather even for him. If he was sick, why he came here to kidnap me?" she asked, befuddled.

Minion sighed, and answered, "Because he is very stubborn. But it's strange...he took his medicines, and he went to you with protections. But maybe...wait a minute..." he said, and Roxanne could hear his metal footsteps.

Then, "Ah! I knew it! So busy preparing all for Christmas, to not taking the pills. Next time I'll give them to him myself, watching that he will took them. This is no good, he's really sick, and with this weather I couldn't come to you, or I will freeze up," Minion said with a worried tone, then he went silent, to think for a solution.

After a while, he sighed again, and said, "Miss Ritchi, I know that I'm asking something impossible, but can you cure him, until the weather is nicer, and I would come to pick him up, please?"

Roxanne smiled, half sweetly and half mischievously, answering, "No problem, Minion, I'll tell you a secret: you are always nice to me, so I like you, and I would do this favor to you. And also I want to see his face, when he would wake up..." she finished chuckling.

The ichthyoid was happy to hear that, and he chuckled as well, thinking about his Boss, waking up in Miss Ritchi's bed.

"I approve, since he didn't take his medicines, this is what he deserve. Please, continue to put the ice, and call me if something happens. Press the button you pressed to answer me, ok? And...thanks, when I would be able to come at your apartment, I would took a nice meal with me, to thank you properly, if it's ok with you, of course," Minion said merrily.

Roxanne blinked, and answered, "You cook? Now I'm curious, and so the answer is yes, and thanks. I would give you news, when something happen," she said, clicking another blinking button, to end the call.

Minion returned to do his chores in the Evil Lair, while Roxanne watched the sleeping alien, changing the ice, and checking his temperature.

When it reached 98.6 grades, she stopped with the ice, and he watched him, sleeping peacefully, with a faint smile on his lips.

She had a wicked idea, and took her SLR camera, snapping some pictures of him.

"I think that I will keep those for myself, but they are also good blackmail pictures...teheheh...he's not the only one who's evil, there," the reporter said, with some slyness in her voice.

From time to time, she checked his temperature, but he was stable, only sleeping.

She prepared the supper for her, looking if she had some dehydrated soups, to give to him when he would woke up.

Luckily she had many of these: with that weather, she made a good supply.

Then, after eating some light meal, she seated again on the chair, watching him, and taking his hand in hers.

She was somewhat amazed by her own behavior, but she knew that he won't know this, and so she felt free to externalize her sentiments toward him.

"Oh, Megamind, why are you a villain? I would be happy to be at your side. You are so witty and funny. I wonder why you are so obsessed with killing Wayne. I never had the occasion to discover that. Maybe...when you would wake up, I will ask you!" she said to herself, with a firm expression.

After a while, she felt tired, and she wanted to go to bed, but she was divided, since Megamind was also there, and she didn't want to sleep on the couch.

After some time, she decided to not to care and so she took her pajama, and slipped under the covers.

She was dreaming something nice, when she heard screaming and whining, coming from the blue sleeping form besides her.

"Mom, dad, no, don't leave me! I don't want to go!" he said, brows furrowed, almost crying.

Roxanne was taken aback, and she took his hand on pure instinct, whispering in a soothing manner, "Ssssh, calm down, you're safe, I'm here, and don't worry."

His breath was ragged, and the reporter didn't know if it was for the cold or for the bad dream.

Then he calmed down, his breath became even, and he had a peaceful expression on his always expressive face.

She wondered what happened in that dream, and she decided to ask him when he would wake up from that deep slumber.

Roxanne woke up in the morning, and noticed that Megamind was still asleep, but he was breathing more normally.

She got up, and she prepared some breakfast, then she got into the bathroom, to wash herself and get dressed.

She wore a simple white jersey shirt, and a pair of gray track pants.

"Merry Christmas, Megamind. I hope that you wake up soon, I have some questions for you," she said at the sleeping form, smiling.

Then she had an idea, and called Minion through the watch.

"Minion? Can you hear me?" she asked.

"Yes, I can hear you, Miss Ritchi. How are things going? I think that Sir had recovered a little, right? And by the way, Merry Christmas!" the henchfish asked with his usual chipper tone of voice.

Roxanne nodded, and said, chuckling, "Merry Christmas to you too, Minion!"

Then she told him, "Yes, now he's breathing regularly. It's amazing...I didn't knew that he could recuperate health like that. Only one thing...this night he had a bad dream, and he said "Mom, dad, no, don't leave me! I don't want to go!". I soothed him, but I was wondering if it was only a dream...or a memory, can you answer my question, Minion?"

The ichthyoid gasped, and after a while, he spoke, with a serious tone of voice, "It is a memory, Miss Ritchi. It's a recurring dream...or bad dream, as you have said. He lost his parents...and they saved us, sending me and Sir here, on Earth..."

Roxanne sensed that there was more, so she pushed more, asking, "Could you...could you tell me the whole story? I promise that I would not use it for some scoop," she said sincerely.

Minion sighed again, and it passed a long time before he started to tell her the whole story, the planet being dragged by that black hole-thingy, the cruise toward Earth, Wayne that pushed them away from the course, him landing in a luxurious house, and them in prison.

He wasn't able to stop there, so he told her about the years before school, Megamind growing in prison, with some misconception, but he was a good kid.

Then the school, where they met again that other alien, so perfect, so loved, and little Blue's decision to being the "baddest boy of them all".

"Oh my gosh! Promise me that you aren't going to tell this at the media...they would think that I have invented all, since they think that Wayne is so perfect..." the fish in the robotic suit said, panicking.

Roxanne was trying to hold the tears, but it was useless, she sobbed loudly and said, after crying loud for good five minutes, "Oh my goodness! Poor, poor thing! I knew that Wayne was, sometimes, an insensible guy, due to the fact that he was raised by the Scotts, but a bully? And if I was in Megamind's shoes, I would have done the same thing! This is so unfair...but we can change things! Now that I know the truth, I will do the right research, and I would let all the city know this story. Obviously if Megamind wants it, of course," she finished, thinking about the abused alien.

Minion was in a turmoil of emotions: one part of him was worried about his ward's reaction, and another part was jumping happily at the idea.

"Miss Ritchi, I'm sorry I made you cry, I didn't wanted to. That's a good idea, but you have to consult Sir, first...you know...he has a HUGE grudge against Wayne...but maybe if it's you asking...maybe he would accept the proposal," the ichthyoid said, knowing that Megamind had a huge crush on the reporter.

Roxanne whipped away some tears with a handkerchief, and smiled, "Don't worry, Minion, it's ok...and I hope that he would say yes," she said, and in that moment Megamind opened suddenly his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Megamind stared at the ceiling, wondering where he was. Then it hit him: he recalled himself entering Roxanne's apartment, talking with her, sneezing and coughing a lot, and then entering into his "healing slumber mode".

He slowly sat up, and he saw Roxanne, sitting near him, on a chair, with his holowatch in one hand and…red eyes? _She cried for me? For this cold?_ He thought, then he said, "Oh, crap…this is so embarrassing! And what are you doing with my watch?" he asked, trying to sound scolding.

"Sir, Miss Ritchi was talking to me. I'm so happy that you are awake. Feel better?" Minion asked through the watch with relieve in his voice.

"Oh…hum…well, yes, I feel better, and I'm ready to return at the Evil Lair, to make another evil plan!" he said with his usual evil tone, but having another coughing fit, luckily not so serious like the one he had the previous day.

Roxanne shook her head, and said, "You aren't going anywhere, Mister Ill! You are going to stay here, until you feel really well, and THEN you can go to your Evil Lair, right, Minion?" she asked at the henchfish with a playful tone.

Minion laughed at the other end, and said, "Right, Miss Ritchi! Sir, do as she told you, ok? And I think that you need to talk, right, Miss Ritchi?" he asked, referring to the discourse they have made.

Roxanne nodded, and answered, "Yes, Minion, and I'll let you know how he's doing, ok?"

"That's ok, Miss Ritchi, now I will leave you two alone, see ya!" the ichthyoid said, interrupting the communication.

Megamind had a puzzled expression, and then he frowned, and said, with a resolute tone, "I don't want to stay here, and I feel already better! I'm going at the Evil Lair now!"

Roxanne shook her head, and made a mischievous expression, then she said, nonchalantly, "That's ok, even if Minion would be very sad about that, and…well…let's say that I have an ace up in my sleeve…teheheh…"

The blue alien raised an eyebrow, and said, "What is that? And you seem a little evil, Miss Ritchi…what's going on?"

She chuckled once more, and pulled out her SRL camera, shoving to him the pictures she took, while he was sleeping.

"You look so peaceful and not villainous in these photos…maybe I could be tempted to publish them, if you don't do as I say," the reporter said with a very wicked tone of voice.

Megamind gaped at the pictures, then slumped and sulked. "Ok, you won…for now. And to tell you the truth, I don't feel so well, it would be risky for my health to return to the Evil Lair. AND I'm curious about what you have to tell me…" he said, thinking about the opportunity to stay with her for a while.

He had a crush on her, and it was one of the many reasons that he kept kidnapping her. But he also knew that the bad guy doesn't get the girl, but he always could dream.

Roxanne smiled triumphantly, and put away the camera in a safe place, hidden from the blue alien, and then she went in her bathroom, taking out the cold medicine, and a glass of water, returning into her bedroom.

"There, take this pill, and after that I would prepare you some warm soup to eat. After that, we need to talk about something important," she said, handing him the glass and the blister of pills.

The blue alien raised an eyebrow, looking at her puzzled, taking the pill.

"We need to talk…about...?" he asked, curious.

"Later, now you need to eat something warm, ok?" she said warmly, going toward her kitchen to prepare the soup.

While Roxanne prepared the meal, he wondered what it was, and he wondered about Roxanne's gently behavior toward him, so decided to call Minion with the watch.

"Minion? Did you know what she wants to talk about? I know that you know!" he whispered into the communication device.

The henchfish sighed, and said, "The only thing that I'm gonna say it is that you had a bad dream. And we had a…little chat. Now rest…hum…what is she doing?" he asked, with curiosity, smiling giddily.

Megamind blinked, and remembered the dream, and he remembered that somebody comforted him…and it was a feminine voice. He also remembered Roxanne's red eyes, and all clicked into his big brain.

"You have told her about my past…why? And…oh well…anyway she's preparing some soup…her behavior…it's changed. I will ask her. See you later, Minion, and…thanks?" he finished frowning, not knowing what to think of all this.

The fish ended the communication, hoping that it was going all well.

The blue alien was assorted in his thoughts, and he didn't hear Roxanne entering the room.

She noticed his strange look, and saw the holowatch in his hand. "You have talked to Minion, right? Eat this soup, and then we can talk, ok?" she said, placing the tray with legs on her bed, near him.

He watched her with a mixed look: sadness and hope, and Roxanne's heart sank a little. The alien began to eat the soup, and he finished it quickly, then he watched the brunette with a questioning glance.

She took a deep breath, then she bit her lower lip, and that gesture made Megamind's heart race.

Then she told him what happened, the dream, her that comforted him, and then the chat with Minion, who told her all his past.

Finished all the speech, Roxanne told him, with a calm tone of voice, "I have this idea, if you want to do it. I want to talk with Wayne, and the warden, and some other people, to gather information, and then I'm going to do an interview with you and Wayne, to tell at all the citizen of Metro City the truth behind your villainy. You could give being good another opportunity, Megamind, I know it! You aren't so evil, and I am the proof! I mean…in all your "evil plans", you never hurt me, you was always careful!" she said resolutely.

Megamind was speechless: he didn't know what to say. He thought about all that, and after a while he shook his giant head.

"It's useless, Miss Ritchi…no one would believe this story. Metro Man would lie to you, even if you are his girlfriend, to hide the truth, and I don't think that you would find other information about my _shool_ period. All my classmates were Metro Boy's groupies, and so was the teacher. I'd like to do that, but it's impossible…" he said, slumping and biting his lower lip, sulking.

Roxanne shook her head, took his hands in hers, and said, "First of all, my name is Roxanne, use it, please, and don't be so formal! Second – but not less important – I'm not Wayne's girlfriend, I never was. And I would find the information I need. You know, someone keep calling me Nosy Reporter for a reason, right?" she finished making a mischievous smile.

The blue alien was shocked by her gesture and words: he was gaping at her, and blushing a lot. He was never touched like that by a human, even less his favorite human: Roxanne.

"Ah…hem…ok…Miss…oops…Roxanne. You and Wayne was never a couple? But I thought…"

"Everyone did, but really, he's not even my type," she said, interrupting him and watching him smiling, thinking how he was cute, blushing like that only because she held his blue hands.

"Really? And…hum…if I may ask…who is your type?" Megamind said, with disbelieve in his voice, and a bit of hope, asking that question, seeing how she held his hands.

"Yes, really, we are only friends, and well, I like to be together with a witty, intelligent and funny man," she said, watching him, smiling.

He was so socially awkward that he didn't recognize those characteristic in himself, so he looked down, and said, with a sad tone of voice, "Well…he will be a lucky man, whoever have these characteristics. I bet that you have never encountered him, because all people of Metrocity think that you are together with Wayne, and for our…"game", right? I'm sorry about that, I think that I and Wayne had rendered your life a little Hell, right?" he said, sulking a little more.

Roxanne sighed, and shook her head, not believing her ears, and for a good measure, she started to stroke his hands with her thumbs.

"Silly alien, I've already found that man, you know?" she said, mischievously, continuing to stroke gently his hands.

She had the suspicion that the true Megamind was hidden, and now she had the possibility to see some snippets of the true him, and she liked him even more than before.

He was again taken aback by her behavior, and breathless, when she started to caress his hands in such fashion.

He raised suddenly his head, watching her, and said, on instinct, with fear and hope in his voice, "Perhaps…perhaps…that man it's…me?"

She kept caressing his hands, smiling at him, and nodding. "Yes, that's you. I was always attracted by you, but you know…"

"…The bad guy doesn't get the girl…I know…" he finished for her, sadly, and she nodded.

"But why you decided to tell me this now? It's because you pity me for my past, and you want to give me a taste of a normal life? Or…for something else? I don't believe that a beautiful woman like you would want to stay with a blue-skinned, giant-headed alien like me, right?" he asked, his insecurity emerging once again.

Roxanne shook her head once again, smiling crookedly, not believing that Megamind – the manic alien, always doing his shows before every battle – was so shy and insecure.

"I would NEVER pity you, and I don't care about your appearance: my father taught me to not judge a book by its cover, or a person by the outside, but to judge them based on their actions. It's true that you were a bad guy, a…villain…but there was a reason behind that, and it's not entirely your fault. I admit that you made some rotten choices in the past, but you had your reasons to behave like that. And now you could change your destiny, your path!"

"You can be whatever you want to be: you want to be someone who helps the citizen of Metro City with your inventions? You can! You want to do Wayne's job? You can! Even if you don't have his powers, you have your brain, and your amazing intellect: you can build things to protect this city, instead of destroying it, and I think that many people of Metro City would accept you, I'm sure!" she said with enthusiasm.

"And if you feel down, well…I will be there to support you, always," she finished, with sparkling eyes, and holding his hands with care and sweetness.

Megamind processed all those things, and a smile began to spread on his sad face, and his green eyes began to sparkle.

"You really think all those things? I…want to change, now, you convinced me…I…mh…well…I like you, Roxanne…I had always a crush on you, and…mh…oh, I don't know what to say, I'm so happy!" he finished, shedding some tears of happiness.

Roxanne was speechless in front of this display, and now she knew that Megamind was the right man for her.

She let his hand go, and whipped away those tears of joy from his face.

The blue alien was breathless for a moment, for her gesture, and then, on pure instinct, he closed his eyes, leaning against her hand, and sighed contentedly.

"Oh, Roxanne…I feel so at peace with you, and I will do my best to change my ways, for you, I promise!" he said tenderly, with love in his voice. For him it was a dream come true, and he blessed his cold, and his own stubbornness to not take the cold medicine, which were the reasons that changed his destiny.

The brunette giggled, and said, "That's ok with me, but don't change too much! You know, I like your "bad boy" and hyperactive's side too!"

At that statement he opened his emerald green eyes, smiling openly, and then doing one of his evil smiles.

"Oh, so you like that side of mine, uh? Interesting…but after your blackmailing with the pictures, I'm not so surprised, and also, I wonder why you never accepted my proposals to become my Evil Queen," he said mischievously.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, and watched him with a scolding glance. "Well…I was tempted, but I thought about my career, you know…if you are an Evil Queen you cannot go to work and be loved by everyone," she said, trying to hold the giggles.

Megamind was sure that it was for something like that, so he nodded, and smiled. "Well, I'm anyway happy now, even if you aren't going to be my Evil Queen. And…oh…I will try to be a nice…mh…boyfriend," he declared, blushing furiously at that thought.

The reporter smiled contentedly, seeing him so insecure, and said, very sweetly, "And I will help you, since it is one of the tasks of a good girlfriend. By the way, you are so cute when you're embarrassed. I will help you in that task too, ok, sweetheart?"

The alien gaped at her, breathless, for those declarations, and said, "How did you called me? And…well…I will be happy to learn from a fantastic girlfriend like you. Oh…I'm not believing this…you are my girlfriend…Roxanne, this is a dream come true, and all thanks to this cold…or I must say, my thick headedness to not take my cold medicine…" he said, sulking a little.

"Teheheh…I called you sweetheart, because it's true. Oh, Megamind, I really never thought that under all that drama and spikes, was hidden a so sweet man. And it's not a dream, it's the reality, and I'm happy that you didn't take your medicines, so I got to know the real you, and I will help you to change your path, aren't you happy?" she said merrily, holding again his hands, and smiling at him.

Megamind blushed once again, and said, "Thanks, I think that it will pass a long time before I would get used to this, but I'm so happy now! Really, really happy. Oh…I need to talk to Minion…I think that he would be very happy too! You know…I had always the impression that he didn't like my choice to be a villain."

Roxanne nodded, and took the watch, giving it to the blue alien. He pressed the communication button, and said, excitedly, "Minion? Are you there?"

You could almost hear him rolling his brown eyes, while he sarcastically answered, "Yes, Sir, I'm here…you are the one who installed a direct link with the watch in my suit, you know…"

Roxanne giggled, and Megamind frowned, pouting a little. "Hem…you're right…but in this moment I'm so EXCITED! I MUST tell you what I and Roxanne were telling each other…mh…well…not EVERY detail, but..oh…Minion! I'm so HAPPY!" he stammered, blushing again and watching Roxanne with a love-sick glance.

And after that, he told him about her idea, and about their promises, and when he finished there was a moment of silence, and the blue alien was worried, because he knew that Minion was usually a chatterbox, and that silence was unusual.

Then they heard the strangest sounds from the speakers of the watch: burbling and sighing sounds.

"He is crying, perhaps?" Roxanne asked whispering at Megamind.

He smiled, and nodded. "Yes…he is always like that when he's moved by something…he is really a fantastic fish! He must be very happy," he said with warmth in his voice.

After a while, the crying stopped, and Minion declared, "Oh, Sir, Miss Ritchi, I'm so HAPPY! Why there is this dreadful weather? In this moment I want to hug both of you…and I must thank you, Miss Ritchi, you have a big heart, and I'm so happy that you decided to stay with Sir, really…oh, I'm going to prepare a VERY good meal for you two, when the weather will be better and I can be there, ok?" he said merrily, making smile the fresh couple.

"I'll let you know when the snow stop, ok, Minion? You are such a sweetheart too, and I'm looking forward to taste your meal. In the meanwhile, I will take care of my new blue boyfriend, and I'll let you know the progress of the healing. See ya later, Minion," she said, interrupting the communication when he responded positively.

Then she watched Megamind, and said, "If you feel better, we can go in my sitting room, to watch some Christmas movies, or some DVDs, your choice, ok?"

Megamind blinked, and smiled openly, then he said, "It's _Kurisumas_! I almost forgot! Merry _Kurisumas_, Roxanne! It's true that miracles could happen on this day, then! This is the best gift I ever received in my entire life!" he declared, hugging suddenly Roxanne, which responded happily at the embrace.

The moment she hugged him, he realized what was happening, and he froze for an instant, and after that, he melted under her touch, leaning his head on her shoulders sighing contently, and closing his eyes.

Roxanne realized that he wasn't even used to hugs too, and she thought about his life, and so she wasn't surprised, and she liked to have such an effect on the alien who had made her life a little Hell.

After a while, Megamind detached himself from the embrace, and he had a dreamy expression on his features.

Roxanne giggled a little, seeing him like that, and she thought that she liked this side of him, and she knew that would be a long time before he was used to those type of affections, especially by her.

The blue alien came out from his dreamy state at her giggle, and he watched her with a mischievous glance, saying, "You are really a temptress, my dear. I must be careful to not fall into your sweet trap again, but maybe I will let you do your plan, it's not so bad," finishing winking at her.

Roxanne smiled mischievously, and she said, "Maybe I would plan other attack like this, to get you used to my affection in the future. So, we go to watch some movies? If I'm not wrong is what we did the other years, only that now it's MY choice…teheheh."

Megamind smiled at her, and said, "Whatever you want, I'm way too happy to protest. Maybe it's better to take a blanket? What do you think?" he finished, thinking about cuddling with her under the blanket, watching the movie, blushing at the thought.

She noticed that particular, and so she took a matrimonial blanket from her wardrobe, then she helped him stand up, holding his hand, and taking him in the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Roxanne made Megamind sit on the sofa, then she took the remote control, and she sat near him, covering both of them with the blanket, and zapping through the pay-per-view channel.

She smiled wickedly, when she found the perfect movie: Nightmare Before Christmas.

She remembered that was one of those Megamind enjoyed very much, the past years.

"Did you want some popcorn? Some other warm things?" she asked at the blue alien.

He shook his head, and said, "No, thanks…let's say that I don't have sympathy for _popped-corn_, even if I like to eat them from time to time, and I'm fine like that, thank you," he finished warmly, making Roxanne's heart melt once more.

The shy alien wanted to say that the only warm thing he wanted was her, but he wasn't so brave.

Luckily, Roxanne was really a good reporter detective, and she knew what he wanted, so she cuddled up against him, leaning the left arm over his shoulders, and the other holding one of his hand, and resting her head on his right shoulder.

Megamind tensed for a moment, holding his breath, then melted like snow in the sun, sighing dreamily, and having a bit of courage, sliding his right arm around her back, placing his hand on her waist.

She smiled, and made a mental fist pump, because she knew that her move would have that effect.

They watched the movie, laughing when it was time, being sad, or even crying in some moments, and commenting some passages, since both of them watched that film many times already.

She liked to be cuddled in such a way near him, and for him it was another of his fantasies came true, and he was happy beyond expectations.

The movie ended, and Roxanne watched him with the corner of her eyes, smiling, seeing him with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Liked the movie, or liked something else, Mister Smile?" she asked playfully, snuggling near him even more.

"Eh? Ah…both…hem…I mean…I liked the movie, and I liked even more having you curled up against me like that. Oh, Roxanne…this is a dream come true…and by the way, perhaps you are capable to read my mind? When you asked if I wanted something else, this was what I wanted…but…hem…well…I never thought that you would have said yes," he stammered, blushing.

The brunette bit her lips to not giggle, seeing him like that: she definitely liked to have such effect on him.

"Hey, no problem, and well…you know that I am a detective reporter, and so it was easy for me to "read" you. I was thinking about your life…I don't think that you had many occasions to snuggle with someone like that, right?" she said firstly mischievously, then seriously, stroking his hand with her thumb, to comfort him.

He looked down, and nodded at her statement. "Well, yes. I was cuddled and snuggled when I was younger by the warden and my uncles, but when I grew up they stopped doing that, and anyway I decided to became a villain at the age of six, after that failure at the _shool_. The warden tried repeatedly to change my mind, but you know that when I fix on something no one can stop me. And I also wanted to _revange_ myself on that bully that was Wayne..." he said with a half smile.

Roxanne nodded, understanding, and slid her left arm to caress his back, to comfort him, and he melted once again at her touch.

"I know…Minion told me…and I also know that you are stubborn as a mule, but I'm grateful for that, since it was the reason that let me discover your true self, since you didn't take your cold medicine, etcetera. Now, we can remain here like that, watching some other movie, or some DVD, or you can rest a little in the bed, what you want to do?" she asked, watching him, smiling sweetly.

He was going to reply at the "mule" retort, but he felt way too well with her, like that, to protest, and anyway he thought that it was true.

He sighed, thinking about the two opportunity, watching outside the windows: it was still snowing wildly, so he settled on her first proposal, and answered, "We can watch another movie, maybe a DVD, if you want, your choice. By the way, you haven't fear to catch a cold, staying so near me? Not that I complain, on the contrary I like to be cuddled by you like that, it's something that I needed from a lifetime, but I'm worried about your health too, you know…and it's not the first time," he said, winking and with care in his voice.

Roxanne snuggled against him, and said, "Mmmh…I think that a DVD would be ok…and for the health issue, you're so sweet to worry, but I have plenty of medicines and soups, and…well…since you already took care of me even when you was a "villain", I will rely on you, ok? By the way…where did you get that cold medicine that healed me in one day?" she asked, her "Nosy Reporter" side emerging.

"Mmmh…but of course, my love, I will take care of you if you get sick, and for the medicine…I created it…" he answered, smugly.

The brunette widened her eyes, and blinked, "You created it? I hope that you weren't trying it on me!" she said, a little angrily, but melting hearing him calling her "my love".

The blue genius stroked the small of her back, and smiling, he explained, "Of course not, Roxanne, what do you think? I wasn't a crazy scientist! Or better, I was, but I had standards! That medicine is even sold here in Metrocity, I registered the formula and some pharmaceutical companies saw it, test it with the right criteria, and so it's safe for humans, or aliens alike," he finished smiling proudly.

She blinked again, and asked, a little pissed off, "Wait…you mean that, every time some people buy that medicine, you get some money, right? So…that means that you have founded your evil plans with our money?"

Megamind made a scandalized expression, and answered in his best theatrical mode, "Of course not, Roxanne! Ok, this needs an explanation. You see, when I was younger I invented all sort of things, electronic devices, that now are currently used regularly by humans, like computer circuitries, and in modern age, SD cards, cellular components and whatnot."

"The warden saw a potential in those apparatuses, and he copyrighted all those inventions, and the money I earned from the royalties ended in a bank account. Same for the other goods, like medicine's formulas, or tech fabric, _exetera_. I use that account only to…hum…build up and renovate my apartment, in the Evil Lair," he said, deciding to reveal his secret.

Roxanne was again surprised by this new information about him, and she asked, "A bank account? An apartment? Wow…now I'm really curious…"

The blue alien smiled proudly, seeing her reaction, and explained further, "Yes, and I have a lot of money in it! Obviously it was frozen from time to time, when I was outside prison, but I kept inventing things, registering them by myself using my hacking skills, and lately going by myself disguised, with this watch."

"And even if the account is frozen, I continue to receive the royalties from my inventions. And sometimes I have the opportunity to take out some money, before it's frozen, and use it not for villainy, but for my fantastic apartment. Mh…maybe one day I would give you a tour of it, if you want, of course!" he said firstly proudly, then shyly, blushing again.

The reporter blinked, watching him with a befuddled expression at these explanations.

"Wow…so in short words, you are REALLY rich…so why did you keep being a villain? I thought that the money was one of the reasons. And I will be happy to visit your apartment, you made me curious," she said smiling, and cuddling even more near him.

Megamind closed his emerald green eyes, and sighed contentedly, at that display of affection, continuing to caress her back.

"Well…to tell you the truth, money wasn't my prime goal. I only wanted to _revange_ myself on Wayne, for what he had done at _shool, _and previously, at our arrival on Earth,and…well…I wanted to be noticed by the citizen of Metrocity, I wanted that they noticed my clever inventions, I only wanted to be accepted as what I was, but thinking about that now, I think that I was anyway wrong…but not all people think like you, they saw only a blue-skinned, giant-headed, thin-bodied alien…but now, maybe I can show them my true self! Thanks to a cold, and my stubbornness…eheheh…" he said firstly seriously, then ending merrily.

Roxanne nodded, and said, "I was thinking that it was for revenge, but I never thought of asking you or Wayne what was the reason. Now I'm happy to know it, and by the way, I will scold Wayne for that! Ah…that wasn't a heroic act! That was purely a selfish act, to attract attentions on himself…and it's unforgivable! And I'm now happy to have discovered you, I mean, your true self…you are so sweet and caring, you are really my ideal man, Megamind, and I will be very happy to slowly discover you, helping you when you want, and even discover the true Minion…I didn't thought that he can cook! And…he's good?" she asked, curious to know it.

Megamind blushed, when she said that he was sweet, and he said, "Thank you…and I will be happy to discover you, Roxanne…I had the impression that you hide your true self too…after that blackmail with the pictures…and also I'm VERY happy to hear that you are going to scold Metro Fool…I want to be there, when you will do it, please," he finished with his evil tone of voice, then doing a kicked puppy expression at the end.

Roxanne couldn't help, but laugh at that display, and after finishing laughing, she said, "I was anyway thinking of calling him and the warden here, to discuss the thing, if it's ok for you. But now, let's only think of healing you, and resting, ok? Today I wasn't going anyway to work for…a certain blue kidnapper, which liked to take me away at Christmas Eve. And tomorrow I have the day off too…I hope that two days are enough for you to heal, Mister Kicked Puppy," she finished grinning, and sliding off the blanket to see her DVDs collections.

The blue alien was about to protest for the lack of warmth and what she had said, but he shrugged, and waited her choice, covering himself with the blanket.

The brunette watched her discrete DVD collection, and took out a movie that she was sure Megamind liked, or so she hoped.

"This movie is ok for you?" she asked, showing the box at the alien.

His eyes shone, seeing "Hook" written on the cover, and nodded furiously his head.

"Oh, yes, Roxanne! I always loved that movie! Great choice!"

She smiled, and did a mental fist pump, then popped the DVD into the player, and they watched that fantastic movie, laughing and commenting some scenes, snuggled up into the blanket.

Then Roxanne made a mischievous face, saying, "I knew that you would like this movie. We never saw it on Christmas, but I thought about Hook himself, and you…"

Megamind smiled, and nodded, "You thought right, and I like this movie for his protagonist...and I'm a little like him, don't you think?" he said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Roxanne laughed, and nodded, "Yes, you are like Hook for sure…and to tell you the truth, I like bad boys like him…or like you," she finished, caressing his goatee: she liked very much that strip of hair on his chin.

The shy alien was once again frozen by her gesture, then he sighed, and watched her with a lovesick glance.

She smiled at him, and cuddled up near him, sighing. "You know? I never thought that one day we would stay together like that, and I'm really happy that you have decided to be good," she said, smiling while glancing at him.

"Me neither, like I've said earlier, this is a dream come true, and I hope that all would end well…I hope that Wayne would be all right to work with me, instead of fight me, and there is the problem of my life sentences…but we need to talk with the warden for that. I seriously hope that he wouldn't be pissed off…even if I think that he would be happy for my decision," the blue alien said, sighing sadly.

Roxanne stroked his cheek, to cheer him up, declaring, "I think that he would be happy…I'm sure of it…for something he told me in one of my interview. I was thinking…you've said that you used that watch for disguise yourself…that's amazing! Can you show me? Obviously if you want…" she asked, her "Nosy Reporter" side emerging.

He nodded, and twisted the dial of the watch, using his usual "human" disguise: a man of average height, slim, bald and dressed with a leather coat and black jeans.

He created that disguise on his computer, and downloaded into the watch, to use it to go around the city without being noticed by passersby and policemen.

Roxanne gasped, seeing him, remembering something from her past, and uttering, in a surprised manner, "You was him!"


	4. Chapter 4

Megamind was appalled by her statement, and turned off the disguise, asking her, "Who was who? What do you mean?" he said in a worried tone, seeing her girlfriend with a sad expression.

Roxanne sighed, watching down, and after some time, she asked, "You…you were at the funeral of my father, right?"

He was taken aback by her question, but nodded. "Yes…that was one of my first time using the watch…since I hadn't developed the scanner yet, I simply downloaded the disguise into the watch. The hologram was generated in my computer, with a program that I developed;" he blabbed, to collect his thoughts. Then he spoke again, hesitantly, "I…knew him, and I remember the time I didn't kidnap you, because you was sad for his death. I never connected that was your father, and that time I wanted to say goodbye to him," he answered looking down.

The brunette was more and more happy to be with him, and she hugged him, to comfort herself and him too, since he looked so sad, almost like it was his fault.

Like the other times, the socially awkward alien froze at her contact, but then hugged her back, sighing, and they stayed like that for some time.

"Thanks, Megamind. I always wondered who was that mysterious man, standing alone, near a tree. How did you know him? If you don't want to tell me, it's fine, I'm just curious…" Roxanne said, snuggling near him, in a good measure, to cheer him up.

Megamind sighed happily, basking in all those affections: for him it was like a drug, because he was never touched in such affectionate manner by anyone, and plus it was his favorite reporter to do so.

"No problem, I will tell you. Your father knew the warden, and I know that he was a paramedic. The warden asked him to come at the prison to check on me, and keep the secret of my presence from other. I didn't know that he was your father, because he never talked about you, when he came to visit me. When I discovered that he was your father, and you were so sad, I had this idea to come at the funeral, for you, but also for him."

"I…I'm really sorry…he was a nice man, and he saw me growing up, until I decided to being the "baddest boy of them all"…I think it broke his heart…and plus, I started to kidnap you! I felt awful. I know that he didn't die for a heart attack, but I liked him, and I never said thanks to him, when he visited me, even when I was a villain. So I decided to come at the funeral, to "talk" to him, to tell him thanks…and to tell him that I was sorry for kidnapping you," he said with teary eyes, and cracked voice.

Roxanne smiled half sadly, seeing him broken like that, and she hugged him even more, patting and caressing his back.

"Ssssh…hey, don't worry, I'm happy to know that you cared about me, and my father, at that time…that means that you weren't so evil, even in those years," she said, soothingly, to lift his sad spirit.

Megamind shed some tears, and sniffled a couple of time, sneezing for good measure, and after some time, he said, "Thanks, Roxanne, you are really a good person…I don't deserve this treatment, especially by you. But I appreciate it, really!" he finished, more happily, smiling at her.

The reporter was once again astonished by his shy behavior, but then she thought that it was normal, given the life he lived.

She smiled back at him, and she had a mischievous idea: she took his face in both hands, and she leaned forward, then she kissed lightly the corner of his eyes, to dry his tears.

When she took his face in that manner, Megamind's brain began to go in hyperdrive, knowing what was the significance of that gesture.

Then, when she kissed the corner of his eyes, he held his breath, and when he was needy for air, he exhaled a long breath, melting in her gesture.

He had the impression that his brain was melting too, but it was a very nice sensation, and he stayed in this dazed state for a while, and then he woke up hearing her giggle.

On the other hand, Roxanne was sure of his reaction, and she waited some time, watching him, with that lovesick expression plastered on his face, then she giggled, to snap him out of that bliss.

"Roxanne, you are a terrible temptress! But…well…I like that! I feel like the most lucky man on the planet, right now, you know?" the blue alien said, smiling like a madman.

The brunette laughed, liking his recovering. "Oh, Megamind! And you know what? I feel like the most fortunate woman on the planet, to have such an amazing and funny boyfriend! You are one of those positive types that see always the glass half full, right? But I knew that, you never run from a fight, even if you know that you haven't chance to win, right? And I like that in a man," she said, holding again his face, and rubbing her forehead on his blue one, watching him I those incredibly green eyes.

The blue alien smiled warmly at that statement, and rubbed his giant forehead on her petite one, closing his eyes.

"Thank you Roxanne…and yes, I'm a positive man…hum…alien. My stubbornness is a double edged sword, but I think that at the end is a positive thing. Aaah…I feel at peace with you…and…ahem…I feel my stomach grumbling…maybe it's better making lunch?" he said, clutching his belly, and making a mock pained face.

Roxanne laughed, and rolled her eyes. "Ok, mmmh…some preferences? Did you want some other soup, or something else? I'm not able to cook much, but I can do something," she said, slipping out from the blanket.

Megamind coughed a little, and wrapped around himself the blanket, going toward the kitchen.

The brunette watched him worried, and she went to take another pill and a glass of water. "Here, take this. Let's check your temperature, even if I don't think that you have a fever," she said, taking the skin thermometer.

"Mmmh…98.6 grades…normal. Take that pill…ok? Now I see what I have here in the fridge," she added, opening it.

Megamind sat on a chair, near the table, and took the pill with some water.

The reporter hummed and then she said, "Ok…the options are: omelets with zucchini, or leek, chicken cutlet with French fries – those one are frozen – or some pasta with tomato sauce, your choice."

The blue alien's mouth was watering at the thought of those plates, and he thought over for some time. "I think that the cutlet with the fries is the best choice," he said, thinking that it was one of his favorite meals.

Roxanne smiled, and took out the chicken breast, some eggs and breadcrumbs to do the cutlet. Then she turned on the oven to cook the potatoes, and she prepared the pan with some butter to cook the meat.

"Ok, while I cook, why you don't get comfortable? I have a pajama in my bedroom, and I think that you will be comfier in that, instead of your suit, what do you think? And also you can do a shower, if you want. Come with me," she said, taking a flap of the blanket, and taking him in her bedroom.

There, she took out a black and blue man's pajama from a drawer, still in its box, and she put it on her bed. She took out some towels and a white bathrobe too.

Megamind was slightly embarrassed, and when she turned around, he was blushing madly.

She blinked, and giggled a little, then she said, "Sorry, sweetie, but why are you embarrassed? You can undress on your own, right?"

The reporter was befuddled, when he shook his head. "Hum…I need your help to remove partially my suit. You see…usually the brainbots help me get dressed and undress…mh…there is a hidden zipper in the back, unzip it, please," he stammered, blushing even more at the idea of Roxanne undressing him.

Roxanne was nicely amused and very curious to undress him, so she made him turn around, and she unzipped the suit, and remaining astonished to see another suit under that one.

"Hey, what is with those multiple layers? I thought that it was only one suit, not two!" she said, pouting, hoping to see his blue back.

He chuckled, and waggled his eyebrows in a seductive manner, watching her. "Oh oh oh…so you wanted to see my…naked skin…oh, Miss Ritchi, you are naughty!"

The reporter watched him smiling in a crooked manner, not believing his boldness. "Well, yes, I wanted to see your naked skin…AND I don't see anything wrong with that: you are my boyfriend, and I have the right to see the naked skin of my boyfriend, so…how do I remove this skintight suit? I think that we haven't finished, yet, right?"

Megamind beamed hearing those things, and turned around. "Ok, now you have to pull it forward and the sleeves would unroll, ok?" he said, and the brunette took the flaps of the back of his suit, pulling forward, and the thing went off.

"Ok, now for the pants: they haven't a zipper, so you need to stretch them on my waist, and pull them in the same manner, ok, Roxanne? You think that you can do it?" he asked, and she nodded.

"They are like leggings, right? There's no problem," she said, inserting two fingers on the two sides, and stretching out the pants, then unrolling them down.

"Sit on the bed, please, and grab the headboard, so I can pull," she instructed him, and he did so.

She pulled with all her strength and the pants came off.

"It's not so easy! Now, can you tell me why two layers?" she asked, with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes.

He made a smug expression, and explained, "Well, as you can see, my outer suit is made with a material that isn't very comfy to wear on my bare skin, and so I developed those undersuits, made by a protecting material, that dampens various hit. This one is also thermo regulated, so I can go around with bad weather like yesterday. Now, can you help me taking out the upper part of this suit too, please?" he asked, getting off the bed, and pointing another zipper on the back.

Roxanne smiled, and unzipped the undersuit, watching his blue back. She stopped at the waist, and he was capable to remove the front part by himself, because this one was made of fabric, not spandex.

Then he froze, feeling Roxanne's hands on his nude back, caressing it.

"W-what are you doing?" he stammered, trying to regain some composure, but failing miserably.

"I…hum…your back is full of scars…what happened?" she asked sadly, hugging him, and leaning her head on his shoulder blades.

Megamind was breathing hard, and his heart was thumping madly in his chest. Roxanne smiled, and kissed him on the middle of his blades.

The alien's adrenaline was pumping through him, and he firstly froze, at her kiss, then he melted, and calmed down, sighing.

After a while, he regained the use of his brain, and he said, "Roxanne, please, I like those types of affections from you, but you know…I'm not used to them, and I don't want to have a heart attack, because you do something like that. Alert me when you do, ok?"

She giggled, and said, mischievously, "Ok, Mister Shy Guy, but you haven't yet answered my question."

Megamind frowned a little, and sighed. "I got those scars inventing some of my evil contraptions that blew up in front of my face – literally. But it was at the beginning of my "career"…" he said, smiling at her, for her concern.

She sighed in relieve, tracing a finger on one of the scars, making Megamind shiver, but not for fear.

"That's good to hear. I mean…it's not good for you, but I'm relieved that it wasn't Wayne's fault. I would have scolded him for that too," she said smiling mischievously.

The blue alien smiled for her concern, basking in all those attentions. "I invented the protective undersuit for his hits, but thinking of it, he was always careful to not be too rough with me…I wonder why…I think that I will ask him, when you will call him," he said in a pondering tone.

Then he turned around, and Roxanne stared with an amused expression at his chest and torso.

He wasn't very muscled, but he had a well-marked chest, and a good eight pack.

"What are you watching? My skinny appearance? I'm repulsing you, Roxanne?" Megamind asked, misinterpreting her expression.

Roxanne shook her head, and caressed lightly his chest, smiling. "No, sweetie, in fact I like your musculature. You aren't skinny at all, and I prefer men like you. Like that, you are easier to hug," she said, hugging him for good measure.

He was frozen and breathless again, but after a while he hugged her in response, sighing.

They stayed like that for some time, and then Roxanne detached herself, placing her hands on his chest, watching him in the eyes.

"You are really sweet, you know? Now I'm going to prepare lunch, you change and do that shower, ok?" she said, smiling at him, and leaving the room.

Megamind nodded automatically, with that dreamy expression on his face. When she left the room, he removed the pants of the undersuit, thinking about Roxanne watching him, and blushing a lot.

Then he took the pajama, the towels and the bathrobe, and he went into the bathroom.

He watched around, and he regulated the shower at the right temperature, to wash himself.

After the shower, he dried himself with the bathrobe and towels, and then he wore the pajama. He was amazed by the fact that it was the right size for him. Then again, he thought that he and Roxanne were more or less the same height. He felt very well right now, and smiled, thinking about Roxanne's good idea.

He went into the living room, taking the blanket, to see if the lunch was ready, and to ask something at his girlfriend.


End file.
